Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for ascertaining measurements, more particularly, the invention provides an apparatus whereby a high precision gaging block is held by the application of negative pressure to a workpiece surface in order to provide a reference point or a reference plane for a measurement.
Quite often, a product or workpiece is of such a configuration as to render itself virtually impervious to conventional measurement techniques and devices. The precise measurements of such configurations can be quite difficult for any of a number of reasons including, for example, inaccessible surface area, sloped or curved surfaces, the lack of sufficient area for the application of a gaging apparatus or the fact that the act of measuring requires the proverbial "four hands".
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a technique whereby a gaging block can be held firmly in place, against the element to be measured and regardless of the material from which the workpiece is constructed.